Mending a Broken Heart
by Darkentheshadows
Summary: Sakura Haruno, as the hokage's apprentice and medic-nin, accepts a dangerous mission that could possibly take her life. How could she refuse if it involved seeing him again, but why is the Akatski following her? I suck at summaries, just read the story.


Mending A Broken Heart

Chapter 1

**I had this really weird idea of a story and I decided to post it. It actually takes place in the ****shippuden time period. Most characters (mainly the nine rookies) are 15 years old. Sorry if you, like me, prefer the ****Japanese**** language, with –kun, because I will not be using it in this story. So ****please post reviews. The more reviews I get the faster I update. Anyway, on with the story.**

A shy-natured girl watched the annoying, loudmouth gulp down his ramen in seconds. Her lavender eyes stared at his spiky, blonde hair down to the fox-like whiskers on his face. She wanted nothing more than to go up and talk to him, but she was shy and kind-hearted, her timidness always got in the way, instead she watched him from the shadows. She admired and idolized his courage; she wanted to be like that. Whenever the blonde boy had approached her in the past she would just blush a deep scarlet and faint. She wanted him to notice her because, the truth is, she loved him. She just wasn't sure he felt the same.

"Chef… hit me." She heard the blonde boy's voice echo throughout the village as he ordered yet another bowl of ramen from his favorite restaurant, Ichi Raku's Ramen Shop. Once he received his new bowl of ramen, he swallowed it all and ordered some more. He was the village idiot, but he always had a defiant, pure, and kind heart. That was why she loved him and she wouldn't and couldn't love anyone else.

When it began to grow dark the shy girl slipped away unnoticed by the blonde boy. She didn't want him to see her, … she was too shy. She would just blush madly and faint. That was why she tried to avoid him, but she still found herself watching him every day. **(A/N: She not a stalker if you have that kind of mind.)**

**-****To**** Sakura-**

A pink-haired kunoichi sat on a bridge in the village. It was a beautiful place. It was here her old team, team 7, met before they set out on missions. Now their paths and their lives were separated.

Her gaze drifted to the water inches below her feet. This bridge brought back memories from long ago. She was 12 when she was assigned to team 7. _The_ _team consisted of Naruto Uzamaki…her knuckle-head teammate, Sasuke Uchiha… the boy of her dreams, or so she thought. He betrayed the village, his home, and her, the person who cared about him most. What for? Power, revenge, that one chance he had been waiting his whole life for… to kill his brother. She couldn't forgive Sasuke for that, and she never would._

She remained staring into the water as the darkness of the night enclosed in on her and the stars began to shine and become visible. _And finally her sensei of the __team … __Hatake Kakashi__. She admired him because he was an exceptionally skilled shinobi and still is.__That's why he is usually away on missions. She still saw Naruto from time to time, but he was always busy. She missed the companionship of her old team, … she craved for it. If she could just spend one more day as a team with them by her side, she would be the happiest girl in the world._

" Sakura, " the fifth hokage rushed behind Sakura, standing in the center of the bridge, facing Sakura's back, who was lazily sitting on the bridge with her feet swaying in the water. "We have word about a new mission concerning Orochimaru and the Sound Village. You are free to refuse."

"Continue…" Sakura didn't turn around but she listened with an interest to Tsunade's report. Her facial expression didn't change, it remained solemn and cool.

"Orochimaru is sending spies to Leaf, looking for a medic-ninja to heal his arms. We know nothing about who the spies are, when they'll arrive, or anything else about them. You must enter into Orochimaru's lair and completely destroy his plans, and him as well. Consider this an assassination mission only you must assassinate an S-Classed criminal. If you accept this mission, you must proceed to Sound with caution. There could be other Sound spies or ninja lurking in the villages on the quest there.

"You must be extremely careful around the Uchiha there. He can't be trusted. Be wary because he could end your life at any moment if he wished to do so." Tsunade stared at Sakura, expecting her to flinch or burst into tears, however neither came.

"I'm aware of that." Sakura still focused her gaze onto the water.

**Please review, the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.**


End file.
